Konoha High
by Sabaku No Jann
Summary: ON HOLD!Not a complete yaoi. New girl in school, catches the attention of a hyper active blonde male and an emotionally disturbed red head. Which will she choose if it were to ever escalate to anything more than just friendship? Or will she have to choose at all...? Read about Sabisutā, Naruto and Gaara as they go through High School. Yes they all have bijuu's. I don't own Naruto..
1. Konoha High

**Naruto... Doesn't belong to me but.. Gaara will forever be mine! MIIIIIINNNNNEEEE! :( He's like.. the perfect guy~ 3 oh man he's the best... Anyways I own no one but the OC character in this story :3**

**Rated M for Mature in later chapters. **

**Also this time I'm trying for the P.O.V.'s of the characters. However I will change it from their P.O.V.'s to 3rd person at different times. :3 Hope you like it~ And it's pretty long this time, I was on a role xD lololololol**

* * *

**Chapter One - **Konoha High

**Sabisutā's P.O.V.**

The first time of anything is something no one looks forward to. It means you're inexperienced and might bring everyone down with your questions and trying to understand all that's in front of you. To try and figure the systems out with no one to guide you and keep you out of trouble. However I've done this many times before and I know that there are little quirks you need to get used to before your whole school life goes to ruins in front of you. This will be the fifth time my family has made me move. However, if I liked this school I was always able to stay as they left me with monthly allowances and paid the rent. My future would depend on this week, my first day at Konoha High.

Taking a deep breathe and exhaling slowly I got out of my new red Ford C-Max Hybrid softly shutting the door as I grab my white kitty backpack with a map of the school in my right hand. Figiting with my shirt and hair as I walk up those grey cracked school steps. This has to be one of the biggest schools I've ever gone to. So far I've been to all the schools in the nearest district, the bigger schools at least those with a reputation. Always having to wear uniforms but I was glad you only had to wear uniforms once a week unless notified otherwise. Smiling and walking into the old creaky double doors no one was around. I was stumped the last school I was in there were people all over the place, rustling through their homework trying to get the right answers, athletes hooking up pretty girls, the nerds playing Yu-Gi-Oh and Pokemon, the norm for a high school life.

Then I looked at my watch that was snug against my wrist. "Oh." Gasping softly I read it was 7 o'clock. I remembered that here at this school the starting time was 8. Slumping my shoulders as the left strap fell off my left should, a look for distress clear across my features. Sighing as I walked in anyways looking slightly down at the paper still in my hand to find my locker quickly so that I would be able to open it a few times so I wouldn't look much like a loser. Suddenly a teacher walked by me, he was tan and tall (taller than me at least) with a long scar right across his nose. "Hn?" He questioned looking at me as if I were something unusual and didn't belong. "Yes?" I asked tilting my head slightly to the right. "What're you doing here? So early... And in normal clothes?" He asked point right at me three times. "I'm new here and I came to pick up my uniform. They needed to re-size it since the one they gave me wasn't big enough." I blushed, my bust has grown exceptionally since my days in middle school and the other high schools as well as my hips.

"Oh well, do you need directions?" He asked re-positioning the papers he happened to be carrying. "Oh yes please." I smiled and re-slid my strap back on my shoulder following the male. "Uhm.. M-My name is Sabisutā no doku." I smiled as he looked back at me, "Oh sorry I didn't introduce myself, how rude." Turning he bowed slightly, making me bow deeply a little scatterbrained. "My name is Umino Iruka. I'm one of the Homeroom teachers here." He smiled returning to his natural position. "Mr. Umino?" I asked tilting my head once again, he laughed a little and nodded turning once again heading down some corridors. "This is one big school." I commented shyly looking from right to left, locker after locker after locker, every once in a while you'll see a door leading to a classroom.

"Here we go." He smiled again opening the door for me. "Thank you." I commented and thought that he smiled a lot. "I'll see you around." I commented as he let the door slowly slide shut. Turning around I saw that only a few people were here this morning. "May I help you?" The female behind the desk asked, forcing me out of my little day dreams of my other school offices. "Oh uhm... Yes I am Sabisutā no doku and I'm here for my uniform?" Once the last word came out it sounded as if I had asked her a question. Although I was for I needed confirmation that I was indeed the right school, however I don't think their are any more Konoha High's than this one. "Oh you're the new student of course stay there I will be back shortly." She smiled getting up from her desk and vanishing into the room just to the right of me. Looking at her desk I read the name on the name plate. _Shizune...?_ No last name, just Shizune stared back at me, I felt a little weird for it was a big name plate and all it had on it was _Shizune. Such a waste of materials._

Coming back with a clothing box she handed it to me. "Here you go, all sized and ready to wear. You have two summer uniforms and two winter uniforms. Since it is now summer you'll be wanting to wear that one. You're very lucky to start school at the beginning of the year instead of half way through like other new students." She smiled again and sat down at her desk. "Th-Thank you Shizune-san." I bowed and retreated out of the room to the nearest bathroom.

Finding a bathroom in this school was impossible. Looking around, swinging my head to the left and to the right in hopes of finding the nearest bathroom so that I may change and get to my class in a properly fast time. Finally out of the corner of my eye I saw the picture of the female, delighted I finally found it I opened the door and ran into an empty stall quickly removing my shirt and skirt. I had already purchased some indoor shoes in the front, lucky for me. Pulling out the skirt I analyzed it. One of my favorite colors, red. With black trimming at the bottom and pockets! One of the best uniforms I've seen yet. All the others were a nasty color or color I didn't like; a pale and chalky blue, puke green with yellow stripes, Bright neon pink, and watered out brown. When I was in America however I never had a uniform and wore my own clothing, much like here. Those were the happy times.

The shirt to this beautiful uniform was white with a thin red ribbon. I swear I blushed as I looked at it, sliding on my new skirt that fit perfectly against my hip bones, I blushed a little deeper looking at the length, it was pretty short and I hoped to never fall wearing this. Then I bent down to pull my socks up a little higher, they were red also, and they were tight on my knee then cascaded down in a pile of red fabric resting softly against my shoes. Purring in satisfaction I slipped on the top. However when I looked down I probably blushed even brighter, my bra showed right through the fabric. I know it was a color that was bright to begin with but to think it was noticeable through this fabric baffled me. Luckily that day I wore a white tank top under my red one just in case something like this might have happened for it did once before. Re-situating myself with the white tank under my shirt I tied the thin ribbon loosely around my neck, the top buttons of my uniforms' top were unbuttoned showing just a slight amount of cleavage for the buttons broke. "Ugh... My new uniform and it already breaks." I pouted clicking my tongue against the roof of my mouth. "Oh well.." I sighed and left the restroom in hopes of finding my locker.

By this time there were many a people wondering the halls, it now being 7:45 I would expect there to be students, not wanting to be late for the new year. Most of the males turned their heads as I walked by, along with the females. Whispers were now echoing through the halls, my box in hand and my cute white kitty bag resting on my shoulders. I blushed bowing my head some and walking faster, I was never going to get used to this... I never wanted to be the new kid anymore and hoped that I would get to love this school so that I could stay.

Finally I found my locker and beamed a great smile, figuring out the combination I opened it finding wide open space. For a small locker I new I could do good with this amount of space. Placing the box verticly it fit perfectly in, shutting the door and twisting the lock I was satisfied. Looking once again at my map placing my hand under my chin softly then to the walls reading the door numbers. Suddenly an obnoxious laughter rang through those very halls that were just housing whispers.

Out from the crowd bobbed an unnaturally shade of yellow hair. It was way to yellow for my tastes, then finally in full view was this male student, he had on a bright orange undershirt, his uniform shirt was unbuttoned all the way and his tie wasn't even tied. He wore black pants that had red stitching and indoor shoes. Although he had that crazy shade of yellow he was quite handsome, he was lean his muscles slightly defined from the tight tank he wore, his evenly tan skin radiating and soaking in the sun, when you looked at his face he had three whisker like markings on both of his cheeks and the beautifulest azure blue eyes I've ever seen. I was pushed up against the lockers as most gave him room to walk through. I heard whispers about how they didn't want to get near the monster. I looked back to the male, he could never be a monster... He... He looked to angelic especially in the sunlight. I blushed softly watching him jump down the hall, with a female at his side.

She also had unnatural hair color, a bright pink that made me think of my previous school uniform that made me want to gag. She had a thick blue ribbon in her hair, and I never saw the point in doing it that way where it had hair in front of the ribbon and some in that back. I shrugged it off for it looked good on her, her uniform was just like mine but she had it buttoned all the way up where it's supposed to be and her ribbon neatly bowed I noticed she didn't have a problem with her buttons busting. Her skirt seemed a little longer than mine and I was a bit jealous at that fact, I didn't like my figure and I never wanted to show it.

Shaking my head I headed down in the opposite direction as the blonde angel. Finding room 1-B, I assumed it would be on the first floor where I was now at. This school as I mentioned before is huge, it has three floors and seeing as I am starting as a freshmen I think it would be at the bottom. Of course I was right as I stumbled upon the markings for 1-B I smiled and walked into the room. There were only a few people but more filed in as I. Taking the liberty of occupying the seat in the back next to the window I watched the students file in one group at a time. My cheek and chin resting softly in my open palm the look for boredom clear across my features.

Then I saw him, the blonde angel I saw in the hallway. So he was a freshmen with me, and even in the same classrooms! I smiled internally at the thought of becoming his friend, he looked like many of the kids in America where they were very friendly and always having the coolest parties and the most fun. I was popped out of my day dream when the seat next to mine screeched across the floor, I twitched and flinched at the horrible sound as the vibrations flowed into my ear painfully vibrating my eardrum. "Ow" I gasped covering my ears. "Oh sorry bout that ehehe." The other said, opening my eyes to see who the person that rudefully tortured my ears was. And it was the angel I was just admiring. "Oh uh-uhm h-hello." I stammered and internally kicked myself, _smooth... Real smooth Sabisutā_. "You ok?" He asked and tilted his head to the left his azure eyes looking like that of a puppy or cute child worrying about their parents. "Oh yes I'm fine." I smiled and nodded. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" He beamed after my confirmation, he held out his hand for mine, I took it and he raised my hand to his lips softly kissing the top of my hand. I blushed watching him, although this has happened to me numerous times back in America I was still not used to human contact. "I'm Sabisutā no doku, pleasure to meet you." I bowed deeply, repositioned myself and slowly slid my hand from his. "Sabisutā no doku?" He asked and I looked at him as I nodded, "That name sounds familiar for some reason..." he pondered, pinching his chin looking up to the ceiling in deep thought. I stared at him in wonder, my name was pretty rare and to think another would have one like mine if not similar was sending chills through my very being.

Just then the door slid opened and walked in a red head. My eyes widened at this, he was beautiful, a porcelain God. He had blood red hear that stuck out every which way, pale skin, black rims surrounding his sea foam green eyes. I looked at him in awe, never wanting to part from this God like creature. I was surely blessed to be in a classroom with such beings. "AH!" Naruto yelled making me yelp like a startled puppy and jump at the same time. He looked to me and giggled at my reaction which made me blush and pout. "Gaara~ over here!" He waved at the red head. Said red head caught the wave of the blonde and walked to us. "Sit in front of Sabisutā." He smiled and pointed to the empty desk in front of me. He looked so indifferent as he placed his bag on the rack and sat down swiveling his body to the right so his feet were in the aisle looking at both of us. "Sabisutā, this is Gaara." Naruto smiled pointing rudely at said red head. "He's my best friend." He beamed again looking at Gaara, almost lovingly. So in turn I looked at the God before me raising my hand for his, "Hello, I'm Sabisutā no doku." I smiled and tilted my head right slightly to the left. He stared at me slowly taking my hand in his with a light shake, then quickly removed his hand from mine like her saw a spider crawling towards him. "Sabaku no Gaara." He mumbled, and something in my head clicked as I softly pounded my fist against my open palm looking right at Gaara with my mouth opened slightly. "Sabaku no Gaara, Sabisutā no doku. I can see where you might have heard something similar with the no and sab, ku parts of our names." I looked to Naruto.

He smiled with his eyes closed and crossed his arms back behind his head. "Yup!" Giggling he in-took breath and leaned close up to me, all in my personal space making me flinch and back away. "I've never seen you before, you new?" He asked and I nodded. "I just transferred here from ESHS back in America." My voice lowered at each word that flew from my mouth. He opened his mouth about to say something when the bell rang and the teacher came into the room. "Alright students! I am Kakashi Hatake, your math teacher." He said rather softly like he was bored, his features also showed that of slight boredom However when you look in his only eye you could see the pain, wisdom and determination deep within.

All stood and bowed deeply and welcomed the teacher. This was one weird teacher, he had bandages covering his left eye, and a shirt that went all the way up covering his mouth and nose. It was a navy blue shirt, I assumed it to be an undershirt, he had on a dark beige blazer that was unbuttoned showing the shirt underneath He also wore the same beige colored slacks with brown shoes. His hair was a nice soft silver color that spiked all to one side and it was flattering on him. He looked good, and I bet he was the source of attention for most of the high school girls.

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

There was another car right in my spot, I liked to park right in front of the school so I could easily run out of the classroom and get home quicker so Gaara and myself could play some games and hang out, get some bro time in. It was a nice looking car and it reminded me of my red headed friend, because the color of the car was red indeed. Shrugging off the car, parked next to it. _Guess I'll come to school earlier... Yeah right._ Laughing and slid out of the car grabbing my orange messenger bag along the way. _Ugh another year of school here we go..._ Sighing deeply and running up the steps and entered the school. There my pink haired friend stood waiting for me, "Hey Sakura-chan!" I smiled and waved enthusiastically at her. She turned and looked deep in my eyes then smiled softly, "Hey Naruto." Tilting her head to the right and closing her eyes she smiled at me. My heart fluttered and I swear there were butterflies in my stomach. I blushed softly scratching the back of my head, she turned and walked down the hallway. "Wanna get a drink with me? I didn't get to have breakfast this morning."

"Sure!" I beamed and jumped along side her, "Hey did ya get Kakashi for your first class?"

"Ah yup." She smiled some. God I loved it when she smiled, it was so cute. I truly loved her but... She loved another, the leader of the emos Sasuke Uchiha, and he is one of my best friends so I don't make a move on her anymore. She was wearing the uniform all correct with a blue ribbon in her hair, I guess it reminded her of Sasuke since he said he liked that color.

Shaking my head trying to get all the depressing thoughts out I asked, "Who do you have as your homeroom teacher?" She giggled softly "I got Iruka Sensei, we're in the same class 1-B silly."

"Oh! Yeah huh." I laughed a little embarrassed and looked ahead, just then a girl caught my eye. She had the same blood red hair Gaara has, with an exception of black underneath it and blonde bangs, framing her face. Her hair was so long it almost brushed the floor when she shuffled from the left foot to the right. She was a few shades lighter then myself but definitely darker than Gaara could ever hope to be. Her uniform wasn't buttoned all the way and some cleavage was showing, _Oh she'll get in trouble like that._ Her skirt was higher up than Sakura's but it looked really good on her. Red did suit this girl, however I've never seen her before... Wondering where she came from Sakura hummed softly and I bounced next to her as she pulled me from my gazing getting my full attention.

* * *

Finally getting Sakura a strawberry milk she walked again with me trailing behind like a puppy following their owner. "Did you see that girl?" I asked her as she sipped on her drink. "Nnnh?" She questioned looking slightly up at me and I swear I stiffened at that look. It was one of the cutest looks a girl could give a male, I blushed and stammered through my speech until I could control my urges. "U-uh a-amh... T-the gi-girl i-i-in the hall-hallway." My arms flung this way and that trying to speak and show her a diagram with my hands at the same time. She just giggled at me and walked off. "I didn't. Sorry Naruto you can go ahead of me I need to talk to Tsunada-sama. I'll be in there shortly." She waved and ran off, tilting my body down some I caught a glimpse of her pink panties and blushed. _Oh yeah, pink lacy panties._ I purred and ran to my class before the bell rang. I've had Kakashi before and he showed up on time on the first day only trying to scare the students her never had before but I knew him from middle school. He decided to transfer with us when we graduated, he loved us to much.

I made it! Just in time too, sliding the door opened I looked around. I then froze and beamed as I saw the girl in the hallway all the way in the back of the room by the window. I knew Gaara wouldn't like that, he normally declared the back by the window for himself so he could run out when he needed. I of course always sat by him when I had the same urges. She was looking my way, it seemed like she was staring off into space while watching my every move. So I got the brilliant idea to sit by her, I mean I would end up in the back anyways because of Gaara.

So I walked to the back and pulled out the chair, though I felt a little cursed because it make an ear tearing screech when the metal rubbed against the linoleum She flinched and covered her ears. _Fuck._ I sat down and looked at her solemnly "Oh sorry about that ehehe." I watched her as she removed her hands from the side of her head and stammered, "Oh uh-uhm h-hello." She reminded me of Hinata when she did that. So I just had to ask, "You ok?" and tilted my head to the left really worried about her, because when Hinata did that when he was near she would sometimes pass out "Oh yes I'm fine." She spoke taking me out of my day dream about Hinata, this time she didn't stammer and I was glad about that. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" Smiling I held out my hand for hers, thankfully she took it. Her hand was so small and soft in mine I couldn't grasp it and shake it like you would a normal greeting. Instead I thought to do it princess style, so I raised it to my lips and softly kissed the top of her hand like the gentleman I am. She blushed and I knew I did the right thing, "I'm Sabisutā no doku, pleasure to meet you." She spoke and then my confidence wavered as she all to quickly started to slide her hand out of mine, but at the end her movement slowed as her finger tips brushed softly against mine.

"Sabisutā no doku?" I asked quite puzzled at that name. She nodded making me slightly nod in return only a movement I would know about since it was very slight. "That name sounds familiar for some reason..." I said and stared at the ceiling just to my right pinching my chin deep in thought. I didn't have to think for long because the door slid opened catching my attention was the red hair that stood out against the pale beige walls surrounding us all. It was Gaara, my best friend since the later years of elementary school. "AH!" I then yelled and realized why that name sounded slightly familiar. "Gaara~ over here!" Waving to the red head at the entrance of course no one would miss my waving hand even if they were 100 yards away. He walked to us and looked at Sabisutā. _Yeah he's a little mad._ I giggled internally, "Sit in front of Sabisutā." Since his seat was taken it was the next best thing. Pointing to the empty desk he sat down with his indifferent attitude again. I would have to talk to him about that. "Sabisutā, this is Gaara." I smiled, always smiling and pointed at Gaara but not at Sabisutā because I thought that would be rude, I just met her today.

"Hello, I'm Sabisutā no doku." She said and reached her hand out for his. Holding my breath I waited for him to grasp hers, it was a long shot but I told him he better have a better attitude in high school. He was a real beast back in the day and I never liked him. Thankfully he grabbed her hand, "Sabaku no Gaara." Was his reply although it came out as a mumbled slur. I narrowed my eyes at him when he retracted his hand all but to fast. Then I heard a soft pop, and looked to Sabisutā, she looked like she just had a great idea. "Sabaku no Gaara, Sabisutā no doku. I can see where you might have heard something similar with the no and sab, ku parts of our names." Looking to me I smiled closing my eyes and crossing my arms in the back of my head, _oh yeah I could get used to her._ "Yup!" Then I remembered what I was talking with Sakura, gasping and leaning close to Sabisutā, "I've never seen you before, you new?" I knew she was new but I wanted to gather more information about her and help her if need be.

To me she was already my friend and new she would have more friends along the way. I also knew that Gaara was already her friend because she was my friend. He liked to keep the same company as I, I was a good judgement of character he said once. "I just transferred here from ESHS back in America."

_Ohhh, America._ I was about voice when I was thinking when the bell rang and then the door opened walking in Kakashi sensei. "Alright students! I am Kakashi Hatake your math teacher." I groaned softly, _I hate math!_

We stood and bowed and said a greeting. He was one of the oddball teacher in this school but he wasn't the worst one.

* * *

**Otay guys, please give me reviews _" I love them sooooooo much :D I like to know what my readers are thinking about. So please review and rate my work. Sorry about my other stories but it's finals week and I really wanted to write a story about Naruto school style. :3 Since I'm in school and what not xD Anyways, rate review and read my other stories~ The Lost Girl and When will the Sun Shine on Me.**


	2. Cafateria

**Chapter Two - **Cafateria

**Gaara's P.O.V.**

Standing to bow was something I really hated doing, yes it was respectful and I admit I have respect for those of the older generation but I was tired. Getting no sleep was something I began getting used to since I was a child. One reason as to why Naruto and I stood side by side was because we were alike in many ways. I could never part from him, nor would I want to.

Sitting down and staring at the window. If anyone were to see me it'd look like I was watching the scenery before me, however I was studying the new girl that so rudely sat in my favorite spot. She wasn't all that bad to look at, a nice bust area, nice curves, long hair that was the same color as mine but with black and blonde in it. It looked good on her. I also noticed the small shadowed areas on her features where piercings would go, I know of this because I have the same kind. The school didn't allow piercings so you had to take them out, really inconvenient.

I stared at this female reflected in the mirror, although this image was more deluded than that of the real person I couldn't help but blush a little. "Alright everyone, sign this sheet of paper this'll be your new seating arrangements until I notify otherwise." He sighed giving the paper to one of the classmates forced to sit in the first row.

As the paper was passed down the aisles I watched it as it landed in my best friends hands. He signed where he was positioned and passed it to that girl... Sabi... Sabisusu... sutā something. She looked at me for a split second and smiled writing something down. Then passed it up to me, I went to write my name down where I was forced to be seated for the rest of the year but another name was occupying that space. Sabisutā no doku was boldly staring at me in one of the prettiest caligrafy i've ever seen. The space right under it was empty, the seat she was not occupying. A faint hint of a blush krept on my face as I sighed _Sabaku no Gaara_ right under her name. That was a nice thing to do... I guess she's now my friend since I know she's friends with Naruto already.

**Sabisutā's P.O.V.**

Kakashi Sensei passed around a sheet of paper we were to write our names on so we would be sitting in this placement for however long the quarter was. When Naruto passed me the paper I noticed Gaara looking my way. I wondered if I took his spot, knowing that in my last schools I would always sit in the back. I smiled at him as an idea popped into my head. So I wrote my name in the seating where he was, and passed the paper to Gaara. He took it from me and I noticed he stiffened a little staring down. I suppose he'd never think I would do something such as that, but it being in the corner helped him get through the school year, I would oblige and sit one seat in front of him. Although I didn't know the guy, I did wish to become friends... If at all possible for I knew I had no right to be friends with such Gods as the ones in front and to the side of myself. Smiling to myself as he passed the paper forward and on went class. We stayed in these seats for the remainder of the time, through the whole explanations of the opening ceremony at the end of the day (for some reason) to when you could go home and start school with your necessary items the next day.

This school didn't play around, In my old school you got a week to situate with your surroundings and be able to finally accept the fact you're in school. But this one, nope... Not at all, and I didn't mind it. It may look like I was the punk in the school (I was referred as that in previous schools) I'm dedicated to my work and getting a steady job in the future. Passing it off as the bell rang for lunch I looked around to the other filing out of the room to Kami know's where. "Sabisutā, we're going to go eat come on." Naruto spoke grabbing my hand practically forcing me out of my chair and almost making me fall flat on my face if it weren't for a particular red head that was standing next to me. Before I could fall all the way he caught me, I blushed deeply as I felt one of his hands grasp my breast. I gasped at the touch and jumped back embarrassed, clearly he was as well. Head bowed with a deep set blush tinting his cheeks. "Ohhh~ Gaara you get a little feely feely in there?" Naruto boomed holding his gut shaking from the fits of laughter. Gaara shook as well but from what seemed to be rage, "Well maybe if a certain blonde headed fool would realize she's a girl and be more delecit with her." It was clear how his venom was laced in those cold and low words. "Sorry Gaara, you know I get excited when it comes to lunch, and since she's new I bet she doesn't know where it's at." He pouted and looked down.

"Ah, uhm i-it's alright. No harm done, I'm ok and th-thank you Gaara-san for helping me." I smiled and was rewarded with a calm Gaara. "Come on let's go eat!" Naruto beamed grabbing my hand practically dragging me out the door with Gaara trailing behind.

The cafeteria was a nice place, big with light colored walls and red trimmings half way down. The floors where an obvious white with red and black markings like someone had just given up and started splatting the floors with paint. Standing in line Naruto bounced up and down excitedly. I couldn't help but smile at the clown. "Calm down Naruto, it's your turn next." Gaara voiced, "I know but I'm so excited I love food!"

I giggled as Naruto ordered ramen at what seemed like the speed of light. "Of course." The woman behind the glass covering food spoke and giggled softly at Naruto's excitement. "What're you going to get?" Gaara almost whispered in my ear making me freeze and shiver softly. "Ah... Uhm... I suppose..." I looked up and read the food items. Frowning at all, didn't seem to have really anything I would like until I stumbled across an item I would love to indulge "Ah~ that!" I exclaimed and pointed to white bold letters formed neatly in a line to spell out Salted Tongue. "Salted Tongue?" Naruto squinted his eyes reading it then looked at me with the same look that then turned into one of slight wonder and disgust. "You like that? Ewww~" He smiled teasing me.

"Hm." Gaara voiced from behind stepping up in front of me making me pout. _I was next in line.._ Puffing out my cheeks watching the slender male order. "Two orders of Salted Tongue." Naruto smiling at Gaara the whole time, then came to me and whispered in my ear. "I think he's come to like you a little, since you have about the same tastes in food." He laughed a little as his order of ramen was brought to the counter for him to grab. "Come on." Said Gaara fairly low as he look my hand guiding me to the waiting area. "Ah uhm but I didn't get to order." Point back to the window I tried to protest and dreaded waiting in line again. "Don't worry, I already paid." A slight lift of the corner of his mouth as he smirked at me making me blush I'm sure of it.

"Th-thank you very much." Waiting for what seemed like forever our food was brought to us. "You know they don't serve that much here, but today is a trial day to see what most sells." Naruto smiled slurrping up his ramen in a timely fashion, like someone would come and steal it from him. "Oh?" Tilting my head I broke the chopsticks apart and chose a rather small piece from the plate, Gaara had asked them to cut it up for us. "Mmhm." He hummed happily, a crack was heard as Gaara also broke his chopsticks and picked up a piece chewing it contently. "So... Are we friends?" I then asked looking down at our food placed between the both of us. "Well DUH~!" Naruto laughed drinking the broth at the bottom of his food. I couldn't believe how fast he was at eating. "O-oh I'm glad." I smiled softly and picked up another piece.

**Gaara's P.O.V.**

This girl fascinated me... I watched her pick up another piece of the tongue and actually chew it! I mean... I knew there were people out there, like myself, that liked this but I couldn't believe I would find another so soon in my life. It made me wonder if she also like gizzards too... I'll have to find out with we become such good friends that she come to the house. Picking up another piece I too ate watching this girl before me trying to figure out how she works. "So Sabisutā, is this your first time transferring to another school?" Naruto asked suddenly making her look up. "Nope, this will have to be my..." She paused counting her fingers, 1...2...3...6... Wait 6? Wow this girl's transferred a lot just like I have. "Oh about 6 times now? It all blurrs together so I loose track. I like this school though and the colors of the uniforms are my favorite!" She smiled the cutest smile I've seen since Naruto...

I was pretty happy being lost in my thoughts about the two I was with when it all vanished when more people crowded near us. "Hey guys!" A loud mouthed male smiled irritably, Rock Lee. Looking up to see the others I saw Kiba, Choji, Ino, Sakura, Shikamaru, Temari and my brother Kankuro. Of course instead of showing them my emotions I kept them a secret putting up my facade of the emotionless. "Hey guys!" Naruto of course smiled again I swear he never had a frown on his face.

They all sat, Kiba sitting by the new girl with Kankuro at her other side and Choji next to Kankuro, Lee next to Kiba, Sakura next to Naruto, Ino next to Sakura, Temari next to I and Shikamaru next to Temari. It was now a full table and I hated being in the middle of a crowd. "Hey who's this? I saw her walk in today." Kiba smiled that stupid dog like smile of his. Kankuro leaned in, "She sure is pretty." He commented making her blush, for some reason it made me a little mad the fact they were getting all up on her like that. "This is Sabisutā no doku~ She transferred here today." Spoke Naruto, I sighed and picked up another piece of the delicious meat in front of me. "Ew Gaara, get that away from me." Kankuro grimaced noticing my hand going to the plate of meat in between Sabisutā and I. He pushed it towards me with his middle finger like it was a plate of worms.

"Hey~" Sabisutā whimpered pouting at my older brother. "I was eating that." She whinned again getting an awkward look from Kankuro. "O-oh you-you were?" He asked dumbfounded. "Yes I was." She huffed plucking a meat and chewing it lovingly. Kami I could get used to this girl. "Naruto, who're all these?" She then asked but didn't get a reply for he was to busy being love struck by the annoying pink haired girl next to him Sighing deeply I decided I would make the introducitons.

**Sabisutā's P.O.V.**

Watching Naruto fumble over his words at the pink haired girl was a sight to see. I've seen this all the time back in my other schools, the worst case would have to be with Deidara and Sasori, my sempai's in archery class. It was clear to me, an outsider that she had no interest in him but he still would follow her like a lost puppy, it was kinda sad. A cough as though to clear their throat caught my attention as I looked to Gaara. "This it Temari, my older sister." He pointed to the female next to him, she was beautiful; blonde locks pulled back into four pigtails, her face looked like that of wisdom and age beyond her years not with wrinkles or anything but with a look of seniority I suppose, but when she smiled at me and waved she looked so childish and cute. Her faded blue eyes shinning softly with happiness. "I'm Sabaku no Temari." She waved her left hand, when she put it on the table flashed a light purple colored gem. "Ohh~" I gasped and looked at the little rock that was tightly trapped by silver. "You like it?" She asked holding her hand to mine so I could see it better. In the middle was a light purple gem with two smaller black gems on either side and then even smaller two light green gems beside the black ones. "It's pretty." I commented and she slide her hand from mine "Thanks, it's a promise ring my boyfriend got for me." She smiled pointing to the male next to her. He lifted his hand up in a lazy wave, "Hey, I'm the boyfriend. I'm Shikamaru Nara." His tone seemed like it put a great amount of effort in saying those 7 words. Raising an eyebrow at the man, his hair was also tightly pulled back into a spiky pony tail, his eyes were drooped like he hadn't gotten any sleep in weeks. To prove my words he lifted his hand up and yawned deeply then clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth to make clicking sounds.

"That thing to your right is my younger brother Kankuro." Temari giggled pointing at the man practically trying to get under me. I looked to my right, he looked like Gaara in some ways but his hair was brown and his eyes were a dark brown almost black. He did look hansom but all would be relieved about him through his personality. His uniform was like Naruto's with a dark purple shirt underneath, he also had a yellow stripe that went down just to the right of his shirt.

"Hey I'm Kiba Inuzuka!" The man to my left beamed getting my full attention; he also had spiky brown hair, but with black narrow eyes and his canine teeth were a little longer than a normal human beings for they stuck out from his lips. He reminded me of a ferocious dog, but when he smiled he looked so harmless and cuddly. Smiling back I waved and giggled, his uniform was also like Naruto's and Kankuro's unbuttoned all the way he had on a grey undershirt and his tie was loosely tied like Gaara's. Kiba then pointed to a rather husky male next to Kankuro, "That's Choji Akimichi." I waved at the seemingly large male sitting by Kankuro. I would never voice my opinions out loud especially if they were offensive to those I just met. "Hey." He mumbled through a mouth full of food, it made me a little disgusted to see his chewed and sloshed up food in his mouth. It looked as though the uniform was having troubles containing most of the mass that was Choji. So he unbuttoned the hole thing revealing a green shirt underneath his tie was loosely around his neck. "And the annoying one next to Kiba is Rock Lee." Gaara's cool and low voice rang throughout my ear drums making me blush. In turn I looked to the male next to Kiba, however he was looking at Sakura and Naruto with what looked to be like jealousy. "Hi I'm Sabisutā." I smiled and waved my hand in front of Lee trying to get his attention. "Oh!" He practically yelled looking at me with his unusual circular eyes. "Hello! I am Rock Lee!" He beamed and stretched his hand out for mine, which I gladly accepted shaking it slightly. "And Ino." Gaara sighed pointing to the blonde haired maiden just by Sakura. I waved and was rewarded with a soft smile and wave back. "I'm Sabisutā!" I almost yelled for she was quite a ways away from I. "Ino Yamanaka." She said placing a piece of sushi in her mouth chewing it like she was in heaven.

I smiled softly know that now I have many friends in a school I was hoping to never leave. I liked it here, and I was going to tell my guardians that I didn't want to leave.

* * *

**So... I noticed a lot of people don't like this story T^T That's ok... Ima still post entries and you can read it if you wish. Nowwww... Rate and Review! :DDD**


	3. Cars

**I just want to say Danke to funnylittlestory for PMing me and reviewing for When Will The Sun Shine On Me that they like my story and think I'm a good writer xD personally I think I'm not but hearing from the viewers that I am makes me happy :D *:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*  
Anyways, on with this story. I need to make a plot for it, atm I'm rambling xD**

* * *

**Chapter Three - Cars**

**Sabisutā's P.O.V.**

Whoever said school was fun exagerrated a bunch. School was fun when you were younger and felt like a bawss when you completed an assignment before others or drew the prettiest picture in the class as others complimented you. However as you get older the harder school becomes, peer pressure is all over you getting into your personal bubble and popping it. High school is one of the worst, it helps determine your future in a college or a job. Very stressful and tiring.

After lunch I followed Gaara to our next class, luck for me because I didn't know where in the world it was at. Gaara and I both had art, something I enjoyed to do in my free time and hopefully make a career out of it. I was also glad about having Art right after lunch because Gaara had told me that when those around the table get to loud he's able to come to the classroom early and do whatever he wishes. I brightened up after this as we walked down the flight of stairs to the ground level and to the back were the big room of art supplies resided.

Some kids were already in the room, sitting amonget themselves and talking having a grand time until Gaara entered that is. Once his body went through that frame all others seemed to take one glace at him and quiet themselves. Noting this in my mental sticky notes followed and sat next to the red headed male on one of the hard stools. Contorting my face into one of slight pain and disgust wiggled against the wooden and metal framing of the stool. "Something wrong?" Gaara's low voice caressed my ear as he leaned in whispering softly for only I to hear. A blush rose on my features and I shook my head sitting still as I then looked at him taking him in fully. Blushing brighter, I then turned my head to in front of me and rested my chin against my arms that just so happen to rest on the table.

"AH!" I heard the slight deep yet high pitch voice of someone I knew. _Oh no..._ Raising my head slowly hoping it wasn't true, looked to the door just to my right. There, in my line of sight stood a blonde male, most of his hair up in a high pony tail basically on top of his head and a good mass of bands covering his left eye. _Shit._

Sighing softly and facepalming the male ran up to me and encircled his arms around my frame causing my arms to try and go elbow to elbow making my boobs pop out more almost breaking my shirt. "Hey!" I squeaked trying to resist the powerful squeeze the older male had on myself.

Of course to no avail as my shirts buttons then popped and flew off my shirt, my face red like a chili pepper as the male let me go and laughed histaricly. "DEIDARA!" I yelled as my hair started to stand on end and my fist hardening like iron. "Ah!" He screamed with a laugh as he ran away from myself, however I chased feeling awkward with my breasts bouncing up and down for all to see. The thin white tank I had was sadly no match for my boobs and thus fell lower as my red laced bra showed through. Blushing brightly I went back to Gaara rummaging through my pack in search of my sweater that liked to hide itself. "Dammit!" I gasped not finding such a thing wrapping my arms around myself to hide my very adult like bra. "Ooooh, Sabisutā~!" He snickered wiggling his long nasty finger in my general direction. "What risque undergarments you have~" Chuckling to himself it took all of my strength to not pumle him to death.

Suddenly warmth surrounded my upper body and I looked to my left seeing Gaara bent over a little with a soft blush his eyes averted to the left of himself and a red hoodie covered the front of myself. Blushing some as I slid my arms one by one into the soft material of the arms and quickly zipped the hoodie up. Thank Kami for the boys' hoodies were bigger and thus I was able to cover myself up.

**Gaara's P.O.V.**

Boobs.

Wait I mean... No I meant Boobs... I just couldn't tear my eyes from the meaty flesh that popped from the tight button up shirt. A blush crept on my face as I'm sure everyone had, Sabisutā's breasts were flailing every which way as she chased the blonde haired boy. Snickers began to fill the room as well as perverted whispers I'm sure, she stopped and quickly ran to me, well her bag. Rummaging through the white kitty bag she cursed I suppose hoping to find a jacket or anything to cover herself up with.

Then it hit me, _Oh I have..._ Grabbing the hoodie that was in my bag and placing it on top of her, of course without looking and making the boner in my pants to intensify. After that deed was done I heard the zip of a zipper and looked to see that it indeed did fit, covering her breasts as she sat back down sending glares to the blonde boy she called out as Deidara.

Soon her head was on the table and her arms wrapped around her head probably trying to disappear. Chuckling very faintly I watched her. The boy Deidara sat across from her, poking and teasing her like one would your enemy. However I could clearly see that they were friends at one point in time as she rose her head flustered and smacked him, not hard but more on the lines of teasing.

People watching was one of my things, I loved to watch those around me and figure them out with their body language. "Gaara." I heard my name and lifted my head to see Sabisutā staring at me with a smile. "Hn?"

"Gaara this is Deidara, he was my sempai in another school before I transferred." Her smile seemed to dim some and her eyes took on a more dimmed look, almost like Naruto's eyes when he thinks of something on a sad note. I nodded in the males general direction before looking back at my sketchpad. Zoning out others is another of my specialties, considering Sabisutā and Deidara were talking up a storm until the teacher came in. Of course it would be Sasori, one of my _dear_ cousins. He stared at me as I stared at him in this awkward aura like stare almost as if we were battling.

Smirking slightly feeling like I've won since Sasori had to redirect his attention back to the class as Deidara yelled and pointed a finger at him very rude like. "Sasori my man!" A smile spread across his face, yet Sasori's stayed crisp and emotionless. He is indeed related to me. "Deidara." His voice rang out and immediately the students began to talk. Deidara began to wave his hand like a freak in greeting to my cousin. Sabisutā laughed but tugged him down from across the table of course he stumbled and fell off his chair making all the students roar with laughter.

**Sabisutā's P.O.V.**

Art was entertaining to say the least, Deidara and Sasori-sensei talked it out like they were the best of friends. I later found out that this was the male Deidara talked to on Skype, and the reason he transferred to be with him. Sadly having to much fun in class meant that time flu by and soon the bell rang for my nest class.

Though it was all a blurr I found out that Naruto, Gaara, Sakura, Kankuro, Kiba and I all had the same P.E. times. Although I enjoy to have new friends, the way Kankuro and Kiba looked at me as if I was a piece of meat made me uncomfortable. Uniforms for P.E. were given out however we didn't need to dress up today and thus I was thankful for it. The uniforms were awkward and it's been a while since I've had to wear one such as this. The "shorts" could only be described as either spanks or panties for they held the shape, but of course went over your underwear which made me think... _What if they wore boxer briefs, I know there are some panties that are in the shape of boxers but they fit snug to you._ Tapping my chin as I thought about it.

The shirt was just your average white T, with red borders on the short sleeves, and the 'spanks' were also a red color to of course match the school. Standing next to Gaara, feeling more comfortable around the silent boy Naruto chatted away with Sakura right behind him with equal responces. A soft blush hinted at my cheeks with a small smile as I watched them. Naruto seemed to love to move his hands trying to demonstrate what he spoke of, Kankuro and Kiba snickering to themselves which left Gaara and I to just stand there silently and watch.

Time with P.E. also flu by and then it was the end of the school day, the sun was setting as I wondered if school life would always be so long and tiring. Naruto was at my side on the left as well as Gaara on my other, walking just to my right as we exited the doors of the school building and to the awaiting parking lot.

"So, someone parked in my spot! I had to park right next to the person! But their car reminded me of you Gaara because of the color!" He smiled with a soft chuckle nearing our cars. Naruto then pointed to my red car as he began his little rant yet again. "See?! It reminds me of your hair!" He smiled leaning against the car that was next to mine, an orange Mustang sat proudly next to my almost pathetic looking C-Max. On the other side of the orange Mustang sat a Red Mustang, and on the side of that a Blue Mustang. My heart dropped just a little as I saw Gaara unlock the red mustang, it's decals were superb. To compliment the almost blood like color of the car was a soft sand/beige like color, unable to describe the way it looks. The tire rimes were a gold color with red on the inside.

Really a work of art, looking back to Naruto's mustang it was an orange color that some would say in different lighting looked a little orange. The sides had three lines that seemed to fade softly, the color a baby blue almost like his eyes. The rims reminding me of an 8 sided shuriken. Also a work of art.

The blue mustang was obviously a dark blue color, the decals on it shaped a silver snake that showed on the sides as well as the front of the car. The rims were the same color blue, nothing really special about said car but the snake on the sides and front. Wondering who's it was as I rubbed my chin.

"Ahh~ Sabisutā~" Naruto called out to me pulling me out of my wondering transe. "Hai?" I asked looking at said male, Gaara was in his car with the hood down as Naruto was just now putting his down. "You need a ride?" His smile grew at the thought. Puckering my lips a little as a blush escaped and tinted at my cheeks. "Maa maa, danke Naruto but this is my car." Pushing the unlock button on my key pad the locks clicked as it unlocked. "Ohhh, this is your car?" He asked getting out and looking through the glass windows to the inside.

"Hm, it looks nice." He smiled as I opened the door and threw my things inside. "Danke, I like both of yours as well. I've always wanted a mustang." Pouting some as I stared almost longingly toward their cars wishing they were mine instead.

**Naruto P.O.V.**

_Ahhh, now I feel bad ranting about Sabisutā's car like that. Guess I shouldn't have said those things..._ Scratching the side of my head as Sabisutā looked at our cars. :See you tomorrow?" I asked getting her attention back as Gaara roared his car to life and put it in reverse, hearing the gears shift. She nodded with a cute blush to her cheeks looking in Gaara's direction. Smiling softly and patting her head ran to the other side and hopped into my car looking to Gaara who was now attaching his iPod to the connector. "See you at me house ok?" Smiling big as I started my car and also put in my iPod to blast it as we left. He nodded pushing play on his iPod, the familiar screams of Attack Attack blasted from his speakers as he drove off. Chuckling some I also pushed play as Avenge Sevenfolds Nightmare blasted from my own. Reversing and pulling out of the parking lot as I waved to Sabisutā goodbye and started my journey on home.

* * *

**And so... There's that story xD Review and rate and what not uhm... For my other story Kitsune idk if you've read it or not but I'm wanting to make a poll to see if I should make it a MPreg. I kinda want to but I want to know what you all think (◐ o ◑ )**

**Also, if you were wondering what the cars look like I did post an album of them on my Fanfiction page on facebook. You just need to copy paste the web I have on my profile if you want to see what they look like. Gaara's is my favorite and I'm wanting that mustang and name it Gaara xDDD**


	4. Update

Hey guys, my laptop had soda spilled on it and so... I don't get to have it until later when the keys are fixed and what not.

I feel like I'm going to cry and it hurts! My baby Q^Q

So I might be able to get a few stories out depending on if my mom will let me use her computer or I get to use the Desktop... Or my sister's computer, but that one is even more less likely lol...

But yeah, this is the horrible update I wish I didn't have to re-do again... -Sigh- I'm sorry guys lol.


End file.
